encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 121
Pagmamahalan is the one hundred twenty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 2, 2017. Narrative Pirena returns to Sapiro and remembers the time when she was still with her mother and sisters. She also remembers her daughter Mira. Gurna arrived and said she must have gone to Lireo. Pirena tells her that all of them were having a good time. Gurna asked why she did not dine with them. Pirena said Mira was there and would not want it. Gurna asked if Ybrahim was also there. Pirena said he was. Gurna encouraged Pirena to attack the other side, but Pirena did not move. Gurna could not believe that Pirena would be affected by seeing the others happy. Pirena asked for time to reflect. A dama brought Paopao to Amihan. Amihan told Lira that she would be taking Paopao, because Paopao also needed to be happy. Lira understood what Amihan meant. Lira told Paopao that she'll miss him, and he must remember that she loves him. Paopao said he loves her too, and embraced her. Amihan ordered the soldiers to pay tribute to the batang ligaw, and they raised their spears while Paopao walked. Amihan teleports with Paopao. Ybrahim says Lira must rest, while he has things to take care of in Sapiro. A dama speaks and offers to take Lira to her room. Lira teases the dama, who was the one who did not want her to dine with Mira and her mother (while Ether's curse was in effect). Lira makes them follow her and plays around. Lira saw Mira and dismissed the damas, saying that she's only teasing them. Lira approached Mira. Mira wished Anthony a Merry Christmas, even though she knew he must have been hurt because she left. Lira teased her for it, but Mira asked her to stop. Lira apologized, and asked her to accompany her to Alena and Pirena. Mira said she had already invited Alena, but Alena did not come, so she should not insist; more so, Lira should not persist in trying to make her closer to her mother. Amihan and Paopao reached the human world through the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw. Paopao said the place looked familiar. Amihan said they are already in the human world. Amihan said it is time for Paopao to be reunited with his family. Amihan thanked the guardian of the Lagusan. Paopao leads Amihan to his house. Lira brings fruits for Alena and wished her Merry Christmas, but Alena says she does not need her gifts, and told her to return to her parents. Lira said that since Alena is alone, she could accompany her. Alena said she could manage on her own. Lira said she knew she could, but speaking from experience, being alone is not fun. Lira said Alena does not have to be alone, because she has sisters whom she loves and loves her. Alena said her sisters brought her misery. Lira said it is natural that those who are important to us to hurt us — when Amihan forgot about her, for instance — but she would not be able to bear it if she loses her mother. Lira asked if Alena would bear it if she loses her sisters. Alena asked Lira to leave her alone. Lira leaves. Paopao leads Amihan to his house. Amihan said it is time for Paopao to go home. Paopao asked if he'll ever see her and Imaw again, and if he will not be able to return to Encantadia anymore. Amihan said Encantadia is always open for him; it is time for him to make his family happy, just as he had made her happy. Amihan remembers the time she spent with Paopao and embraced him, weeping. Paopao called for his mother and father, invoking the spirit of Christmas.Pamamasko is a Filipino tradition where children visit people for Christmas, hoping for a gift or money. Paopao's mother went out and called for her husband Carlos. Carlos went out and was glad to see his son Paopao. They embraced Paopao and carried him back inside their house. Pirena sat alone at a table, drinking wine. Lira appeared and wished Pirena a Merry Christmas, bringing her a basket of fruits. Pirena asked where Mira is, and why she is not with her. Lira was about to make an excuse, but Pirena said it's because her daughter hates her, and they are encouraging her to feel that way. Lira denies the accusation, and says says that Mira does not hate her, even though she has some resentment. Lira said Mira resents Pirena because she had forsaken her for her ambitions. Pirena holds Lira by the neck and said she should not have come only to upbraid her. Pirena told Lira to leave, for she does not need her. Lira apologized, and said it is not yet too late for Pirena to make amends for her daughter; Lira said she should place Encantadia's welfare above her own. Lira went behind Pirena, grabbed her and said "Merry Christmas" again. Lira leaves. Pirena weeps, and drinks wine again. Alena prays to Emre to remove all the anger and bitterness in her heart; to forgive and to accept all the bad things that happened in her life. Watching her from Devas, Kahlil said he cannot endure seeing his mother's misery any longer. Kahlil asked Emre to help his mother. Emre said he doesn't need to do that, for Alena recognized her negative emotions, and knows that they do not do her good. Emre said Alena is on the path to healing and enlightenment, like Pirena, and who is beginning to realize that there are things she lacked in life apart from her desired power. Emre said Lira is about to succeed in her obligation to Encantadia. Lira said Danaya has nothing more to worry about, for Paopao had been reunited with his family in the human world. Danaya said it was good news, and thanked her. Amihan asked where Lira is; Danaya said she is already resting in her room. Amihan asked where Ybrahim is; Danaya said he has gone, accompanied by their soldiers to boost his ranks. Amihan thanked Danaya, and wished her a Merry Chritsmas. Gurna noticed that Pirena seemed to be leaving. Pirena said she would go to Lireo to visit her daughter. Gurna said Pirena is wasting her time, for Mira would only drive her away. Gurna said Pirena should take advantage of the absence of Ybrahim. Pirena said she would not break her deal with Amihan, nor attempt to take the life of the man who is beloved to two of her sisters. Gurna said Pirena seemed to be changing; unlike before, she now has scruples. Pirena asked what good it will do to conquer all Sapiro, if her heart remains in Lireo. Gurna said they should think about conquering Lireo then, because Pirena has enough power to do it. Pirena said that Gurna seems to forget that her daughter is in Lireo, and she doesn't want to add to her hatred. Gurna said she is correct that Pirena is changing. The Hathors appeared, and Agane takes Gurna hostage. Hagorn greeted Pirena and asked if she is happy to see her father. Pirena told them to let Gurna go and killed some of the Hathors. Hagorn said Pirena is tiring herself; she need not fight for she can never win against him. Pirena took out the Water Gem. Hagorn said she is amusing him, and encouraged him to surrender and accept the punishment he will impose for her treachery. Pirena said he speaks as if he is no traitor, and declared that she hates the blood which flows within her, as it came from him. Hagorn took out the Fire and Fifth Gems. Gurna escapes from Agane's hold and stops Hagorn from attacking Pirena. Pirena thanked Gurna. Gurna said it was nothing and promptly stabbed her. Gurna weeps and apologized, saying that she needed to save herself. Hagorn said farewell to Pirena and stabbed her again. Pirena looks at them. Memorable Quotes References